Thalia Meets a Pineco
by RainSpell
Summary: This is Raincloud of Shadowclan! Please read for the real summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey! This is Raincloud of Shadowclan; Wildstar of Windclan's other person. (We share the account.) This is my first story EVER so please give me some ideas. Some flames are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters or any Pokémon. I only own the story.**

**Summary: Annabeth go a new DS and she caught a Pineco! What happens when she tells Thalia about it?**

It was a bright, sunny day at Camp Half-Blood and everyone in the Athena cabin was having their free-time. Malcolm was on one of the computers in the cabin and was playing a war/skill game. Annabeth was playing on her DS that her father had sent her along with a bag that had nearly 50 DS games! Most of her games were war and skill games. She had all the Pokémon games and was playing her Pokémon Sapphire version game. She had a good start on her game and started out with a Mudkip. She 5 Pokémon with her and was going to catch one more. Soon, the screen said that she had spotted a wild Pineco. So Annabeth's player, Annabeth, called out Mudkip and caught the Pineco. She named the Pineco, Thalia. Then she saved her game and she and her siblings went out to continue the day at camp.

The next day, Thalia and her Hunters came to visit the camp for the day. During free-time, Annabeth called Thalia over and they walked to a clearing near the strawberry fields. She brought her DS along with her.

"Hey Thalia, how are you doing?" asked Annabeth as she flipped open her DS. "I'm fine." Answered Thalia.

As Annabeth turned on her DS and got her game on.

"Look, Thalia. You have a Pokémon named after you!" said Annabeth. "What?" exclaimed Thalia. "It's a Pineco. Made to look like a pinecone. I named it after you, Pinecone-face!"

**Do you like it? I hope you did. Please read & review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is Raincloud of Shadowclan; Wildstar of Windclan's other person. (We share the account.) This is my first story EVER so please give me some ideas. Some flames are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters or any Pokémon. I only own the story.**

**Soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever!**

**In this chapter, Thalia gets her revenge by catching a HootHoot and naming it Annabeth!**

For Thalia, the hot, summer day at Camp Half-Blood was taking forever to end. She couldn't wait until she caught her revenge Pokémon. She had been searching for it since Annabeth showed her "Thalia the Pineco". Finally, the time Thalia had been waiting for had arrived. She raced back to her cabin and grabbed her DS and Pokemon game. Humming quietly, she walked to a sunny patch of grass near the tetherball poles and sat down to play. About half-an-hour later, Thalia yelled in excitement.

"Yes! I finally found a HootHoot!" she exclaimed. She paused, engrossed in her battling to make sure she caught it, using her starter Pokémon, Treeko, and then let out a whoop of joy.

(On the game screen) "Thalia threw a pokeball. Thalia caught a HootHoot! Thalia named HootHoot 'Annabeth'. "

Thalia snapped her DS shut after saving it. Then continued her day at camp.  
>_<p>

"Come here Annabeth," Thalia called to her friend the next day. "I have something to show you!"

Annabeth followed Thalia to a bench by the strawberry patch and sat down beside her.

"You won't believe what I found," Thalia said to Annabeth. "Look! I caught a HootHoot and named it after you!" Thalia said, cracking up.

"You know what, we should really catch Pokémon for everyone at camp!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Thalia gave Annabeth an evil eye and nodded.

**Do you like it? I hope you did. Please read & review!**

**Please leave your ideas for campers and Pokémon! I think last I'm going to make Annabeth and Thalia name a Ponyta/Rapidash after Chiron!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is Raincloud of Shadowclan; Wildstar of Windclan's other person. (We share the account.) This is my first story EVER so please give me some ideas. Some flames are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters or any Pokémon. I only own the story.**

**Note: The very intro will stay the same, so you don't have to keep reading that over and over again. **

**Soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever! I've been really busy actually forgot about this story, until I was digging around in my folder.**

**I'm going to try a different kind of story; instead of the characters catching the Pokémon (which would become VERY boring and repetitive) I'm going to have Pokémon actually in the world. So, I'm combining the worlds of PJO and Pokémon together. I am also going to try and make these chapters loooonnnger. **

**Thanks to all you who reviewed, even though I haven't updated. XD**

**Griffin D. Sage-c0dy88— -Aerial Reptile-Sabanoodles**

**!This chapter will be the only one where a PJO character get's dropped into the Pokémon world!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

_Where the heck am I?_ I wondered as I looked around at my surroundings. I noticed that there weren't many houses, and that there was a sleek-looking red building, with a blue building right next door. The red building had this weird logo on it; a ball that was half red, and half white. I sensed a movement by my feet, and caught a glimpse of a strange animal darting away. It looked like a dog/cat thing, but since it was running, all I could tell besides that was that it was black and blue. _Like a bruise_. I thought, and then mentally slapped myself._What are you doing, Percy! You're in a strange place, you have no idea where you are, or how you got here, and now you're comparing an animal not mentioned in ANY mythology book to a BRUISE!? Get a hold of yourself!_ Then I saw something that sparked my interest. I was wearing my camp T-shirt, but it didn't have any words on it. I was also wearing jeans and a belt. I noticed something on my belt too. There were six little round balls on it, with more of them in a bag also attached to my belt. The balls looked the same as the one on the logo of the red building.

"What in Zeus' name are these?" I asked myself, not really aware of the fact that I said it out loud.

"They're Pokeballs, duh. Who doesn't know that?!" A blond-haired girl sitting on a bench near me snorted. I noticed she also had the orbs in question and had been reading a book, before she stopped to answer me.

"Okay, then. What do you do with them?" I asked.

The girl had a 'Can you believe this guy?' expression and replied in the same tone that you would use when talking to a little kid, "You catch Pokémon in them." Then, seeing my still-puzzled expression, sighed and elaborated. "Pokémon are the animals here, and you must have lived a really closed life if you don't know what a Pokémon is. If you befriend one, you can throw a Pokeball and then you might catch it, and it will become yours."

"Ohhh. Thanks, bye!" I replied before walking off a direction.

Soon, I found myself beside a small waterfall emptying out into a pool. _At least they have regular water here._ I thought and started moving the water around for fun.

**(A/N I'm kind of making this where Percy uses hydrokinesis, just to make things a bit easier) **

Suddenly, an orange sea-otter weasel animal crept into his view. It was really weird looking with a split tail. It also had a yellow ring around its neck.

"Hey, you," I said, extending a hand towards it. It started to scoot over towards me, coming closer until it was about 2 feet away from me.

"What are you?"I wondered out loud, quickly looking around to make sure nobody was around. I didn't want to repeat That again.

Soon, the 'Pokémon' and I were friends.

_"You can befriend a Pokémon and catch it in a Pokeball,"_ the girl's word from before echoed in my head, so I tried just that. I gently threw a Pokeball next the weasel otter and a red light came out and enveloped the creature. Then it went back into the orb, taking the animal with it. _What the? _I wondered and then the ball stopped moving, and I walked over to it. _I think I caught it…_ So, I threw the ball again and out popped the animal I just saw.

"That's sooo cool," I breathed out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want me to continue this style, tell me. If you like the old style, also tell me, along with ideas of how to make the stories more interesting, if I choose to go back. Thanks!<strong>

**Do you like it? I hope you did. Please read & review!**

**Please leave your ideas for campers and Pokémon!**

**~*~Raincloud~*~**


End file.
